


The Future

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cheating, Community: 1-million-words, Mate Matching, Multi, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles Stilinski, The Sheriff is a Bad Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles' future is planned for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Blackout for my Bingo Card: Shhhh, Caught, New Toy, Negotiation

Stiles sat at home, wringing his hands, praying. He had no idea how the negotiations with the Hales were going, but he could hope for the best. This whole arranged marriage thing had been initiated by his mother, before her death.

The terms she had agreed to had been simple. Once Stiles had reached the age of 18 he would present himself to Alpha Laura Hale and agree to be her first Omega mate. 

He had no problem with that. He was not a sexist who believed that only Male Alphas were worthy of him. The collapse of the original contact was actually because of Laura.

Stiles had stumbled across Alpha Laura enthusiastically sexually joining (knotting) and then asking Lydia Martin to be her one and _only_ Omega Mate. He hadn't been upset over anything.

Truthfully, he had not been all that shocked when he caught them. They were both brilliant and Lydia was a much better match for her. He was going to leave the scene and had accidentally made a noise, startling the pair.

Laura had begged him not to tell anyone. That she would handle their parents. He was a wonderful Omega, who would make someone... some Alpha extremely happy and proud, but she just couldn't. She would rather dishonor the agreement and her family than live without Lydia.

Stiles had quieted her with a simple, 'shhhh' and a finger to her lips. "I'm happy you found your mate. Lydia is a wonderful person, please, treat her well."

Both girls kissed his cheek and he walked away, leaving them standing hand in hand. Once Laura had Alphed up and explained the situation to her parents and Stiles' mother the contract was nullified by accepting and making Lydia her only Omega. His mother had thrown a fit, but ultimately understood and backed down. Allowing the contract to collapse without demerit. 

Well, that is what Stiles had thought. He did not know she and Mrs. Hale were planning a second meeting.

A meeting that would be... rescheduled after his mom died in a car accident. There had been whispers that the Hales were responsible, but Stiles knew the truth and brushed off the rumor mongering. Happily living his life as a free teenage Omega.

A year after his mother had died, his father had ruffled his hair and told him of the new negotiations. His father became happier as the talks went. He had a bounce in his step and was always smiling. 

With each new day; the knot in Stiles' stomach grew tighter and tighter. It was no secret that his father had blamed him for his mom's accident. Never mind that he had been in school at the time. It was still his fault.

"Good news son. Derek is in need of a New Toy and has agreed to take you in. I mean, he won't mate you, but he will fuck you stupid, which is all you deserve. Next Friday you are to go to the Nemeton, strip naked and present your ass to him. Yes, it is the full moon. Yes, Derek will be in his Alpha form. You will be grateful as he fucks you stupid. Then you will go live with him so he has access to you at all times. I'll talk to Melissa tomorrow and see if she wants to move in with Scott. The boy just presented as an Alpha and he needs a strong figure to look up to. He'll be a good uncle to any pups Derek decides to fuck in you. _If_ he does that much. Life is finally looking up."

Stiles wanted to curl up into a little ball and cry. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He feared it would be worse, but this was the hand life had decided to deal him. He would make the most of it or die trying.

~Fin~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only supposed to be a one shot for my bingo card. However, the muse is not done yet. I guess it decided to try to work with my February word of the day challenge. I have no idea where this is going, it should be... interesting. Stiles has finally topped being meek.
> 
> Today's word: radiance

The clearance near the Nemeton had a radiance about it that belied what was expected to happen. 

In the past week, his father had just gotten happier and meaner as the Full Moon approached. He had rubbed Stiles face in the fact that Melissa and Scott had accepted his gracious offer. He had even started to pack Stiles room to make space for them.

Scott, who once upon a time had been his best friend. He wondered if the boy knew what was happening. The chances were good, since he had heard his Father bragging about gifting his Omega son to an Alpha who could properly handle him.

The man was a bastard and Stiles' mother was likely spinning in her grave. Yes, she had wanted him to be a connection to the Hale's, but she would have never agreed to him being a mere toy. After all, he had been raised to be a strong independent individual. Omega be damned, he was smarter than most Alpha and Betas out there.

He and Lydia had proven that Omegas were more than a sex object. He wondered how she and Laura would react when they find out that he would only kind of be joining them.

Not that his father cared about him. He wasn't an Alpha or even an ordinary Beta, so he was useless for everything, but bearing children.

He had never met Derek and none of his family had ever talked about him, so he could only go by how happy his father had been when he dropped him off in the forest, nude, in the fucking snow. Well, maybe nature would be kind and kill him before he meets his Alpha.

Who was he kidding? Derek was his owner, not his Alpha. Stiles was just a toy, meant to be used, broken and discarded.

He would curse the moon if he were not so cold. Though, that was unfair to the moon, so he cursed at his father instead. He had finally gotten what he wanted, an Alpha to raise and discarded the useless Omega.

May the man not know the comfort of a gentle Omega on his death bed and may his 'son' fall in love with a beta. After all an Alpha/Beta pairing usually resulted in Beta or Omega children. Only Omegas were strong enough to carry an Alpha child.

Obviously, John had lost more than decorum to whiskey. Even if Stiles dies tonight, he wins. Stiles held his head high and walked to where he was to meet Derek. If this man wanted him to submit to him, he would have to force him or prove his worth.

Fin?? TBC???


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's word was: Elegiac

"Is your ship sinking? Did you know that's Arsenic you're drinking?" Stiles sang softly as he rubbed his arms to warm up. He couldn't help it, the lyrics were not as elegiac as he felt, but it kind of fit his mood. Perhaps re-watching Ruby Gloom hadn't been the smartest thing to do last night, but it had served its purpose and distracted him.

Besides, the show was kind of fitting. After all he was sure he could be related to Misery with how morose he was feeling.

Not that it wasn't a justified feeling. Sure, he was a toy, but shouldn’t you break your toys _after_ you have them?

He only knew Laura and Talia, but both were nice and seemed to be good Alphas. When he talked to Lydia, she would brag about being spoiled by her. Why couldn't he be that lucky?

Just as the thought crossed his mind a sleek black Camaro pulled up and a handsome asshole got out.

"Stiles?" the man asked as he approached.

Stiles stood up straight, unashamed of his nudity, and nodded.

"Where are your clothes? Why in the hell are you naked in the fucking snow?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes and managed to get out "Toy."

"Toy? That makes no sense. Here, let's get you to the hospital," Derek said as he threw his coat on the nude figure, gathered him in his arms, and rushed back to the still running car.

The boy didn't know if he should laugh or yell, so, he cried. It was all too much. The physical pain, the emotional roller coaster, the worry, he couldn't handle it. The last thing he heard was the man jumping in the driver's seat, grabbing his hand and telling him to hold on... and then nothing. He sagged in the seat and let the darkness take him.

TBC??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am a fan of Ruby Gloom. The Lyrics were Train Wreck (also known as Misery's Lullaby)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96V0PyztgEI


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had no net yesterday.
> 
> Yesterday and today's words were Mythic and Manifesto

He could swear that the mythic Sphinx was asking him questions, but he didn't know her language. No, he knew the language, he just didn't understand the words and he didn't know how to give the answer.

The Sphinx was beautiful, but she was dressed wrong. Why was she wearing blue clothes? Hell, why was she wearing clothes?

"-iles..." huh, that sounded familiar. It really did, but, fuck, what was it. He blinked and cocked his head at the mysterious Sphinx. He watched as she turned her questions to someone else. 

Was he a god or maybe an angel? He felt like he should be important. Oh, he is mad, and now the Sphinx looks sad. Like she was going to cry. Wait, she is crying. Why was she crying? It made no sense to him; and he didn't like that feeling, at all.

The machine beside him gave a rapid beep and everyone rushed over to touch him, as if to calm him down. Not that the touching calmed him all that much. They were not mean touches or hurtful touches, but he shirked from them all the same. Waiting for the pain to happen.

He managed to calm down after someone new came in, and made the Sphinx and Angel leave him alone (he decided that someone that beautiful and majestic must be an angel.) The man started to read from the manifesto he was holding, in the same gibberish language as the Sphinx.

All he could do was shake his head. Every time he tried to talk, it felt as if his tongue was swelling and gagging him. New people came in and talked to him. He wondered how many of these people were friendly.

The blond and strawberry blond seemed very upset to see him. Slowly, words started to make sense to him again. Words like Retrograde Amnesia and Hypothermia. Evidently, he had been out in the cold for too long.

They asked him why he was out there and all he could remember was being called a useless toy and a man laughing. This made the Sphinx cry even harder and made the angel angry. Furthering his hypothesis that this beautiful being was, indeed an angel.

The Sphinx was waving her finger in the angel's face asking him what kind of Alpha he was to leave a poor Omega out in the cold like that. Whatever an Alpha and Omega were. The Sphinx seemed to think that that was important.

"Excuse me," he finally managed to whisper. "As important as all of this is, I'm really tired. Could everyone fight silently; so, I can get some more sleep?"

He closed his eyes to the shock on both of their faces. He needed some sleep. Maybe he could remember more tomorrow, but did he want to?

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it is a tbc. I don't want to ~~die~~ get yelled at. XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat helped me write this one, I bet you will be able to spot his contribution.
> 
> Today's word: Reifying

Stiles felt like his brain was reifying the events of yesterday. 

No matter what, the dream was melting away and the horrors of the reality was settling over him. He looked up just as Melissa, the Sphinx, entered his room.

"Stiles, can you understand me this morning?" she asked softly.

He looked around the room and noticed the Angel slumbering in the corner. Instead of verbally answering he nodded his head.

"Good, that's really good. I know I should go get the doctor, but what can you tell me anything about yesterday?"

"Aaaaahh, just the morning stuff. Dad was anxious to get rid of me. He needed my room for, well, for Scott to stay in if you agreed to move in with him. He said Derek didn't want me as his Omega, but..." he paused and took a deep breath.

"Take your time Stiles."

"He said that Derek would accept me as his new toy. That's why I was naked."

"I didn't even talk to your dad yesterday. Peter went for me. He was supposed to tell your father that I wanted to get to know you before we did anything."

"I never thought he would take the toy proposition seriously," came another voice by the door. The man was just as handsome as the Angel and looked equally pissed.

"Not to be rude, but who are you two?" he asked as he pointed to the two men.

"I'm Derek Hale, the other is my idiotic uncle," Derek said with a touch of a growl.

"I'm Peter Hale. Sorry that my joke was taken seriously. Honestly, I was trying to pick a fight with your father. He used to be filled with a spark that was close to turning into a fame. I know your mother's death was hard on him, but I didn't think it would make him cast his only son to the side."

"Even when mom was alive, I was dead to him. I wasn't an Alpha, so I was just taking up a space that an alpha would need."

"You are worth more than your... sperm donor. He told me that you were moving on. That you had finally found an Alpha to take you in. I was happy for you and when John said he wanted to help Scott, well, I was looking forward to an Alpha to help me guide my son. No offense against the Hale pack, but he sees you as the enemy."

"Because we told him to be careful with Allison. If you needed help, that wasn't us, we could have directed you to someone trustworthy. Deucalion has shown an interest in Scott. We usually keep young impressionable Alphas away from him. He likes to blow smoke up their butts," Derek said blandly.

"This is all very nice," Stiles interrupted, "but it leaves one very large unanswered question."

Melissa blinked and looked as lost as her son usually does. "Where am, I going to live? I _can't_ go back to living with my dad. You might think he'll keep his nose clean, what with being the Sheriff and everything, but all that means is that he has an easier time of hiding his abuse. Tell me, did any of you suspect him of punching me in the ribs? How about pulling me around by the hair on my head. Of course, he kept the physical abuse to a minimum. He preferred to tell me how stupid and useless I am. Did you know my grade point average is 3.9. You would think he would be proud of that. Nope, just scorn for not having a 4.0. Real nice, right? So, will I be living on the streets, a half-way home, or somewhere else?"

Stiles watched as the people around him decided what to do with him. He didn't really care where he went, so long as it wasn't back to the nightmare that he had just been kicked out of. Honestly, he preferred when he couldn’t remember anything.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is violence in this chapter. Not graphic violence, but violence and a homophobic slur.
> 
> Today's word: Ash

Ash, that is what Stiles' mouth tastes and feels like when the last person he wanted to see walks into his hospital room.

"You couldn't even be a proper toy, could you? Why in the hell are you so stupid?"

He wonders who had the balls to call his father. 

"Mr. Stilinski, you need to leave," Derek ground out through gritted teeth.

John snorted and shook his head, "Sure thing. What did the idiot do to make you reject him? Refuse to give head? Forget to lube his ass?"

"Almost died after being left in the cold?" Melissa asked from behind the man.

"Melissa, don't worry, this is a minor setback. I'll have him gone in a few days, tops," he assured the nurse.

He ignored the dangerous flash in her eyes and the red Alpha flashing behind him. "Get up, you little faggot. I put all your shit in the basement, you can sleep there."

"Never, I would rather die than go back with you," Stiles whispered.

John just grinned, unsnapped the strap that had secured the gun, and pulled out his weapon. "We can do that. No skin off my teeth."

The chaos that followed was breath taking. Melissa pushed him from behind, Peter threw his body over Stiles, and Derek ripped out the Sheriff's throat.

Thanks to the hospital videos and the many eye witnesses there were no arrests made.

Deputy Jordan Parrish became the interim Sheriff, until an election could be held.

Stiles stayed with the Martin's until he reached legal age. Later he became a Liaison for neglected and battered Omegas. With his inheritance, he even managed to open a half-way home.

Derek dated Stiles for a few years, only solidifying their bond after the omega had finished college.

Life was not perfect, they had their arguments and misunderstandings, but they were perfectly happy with each other.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this really i the end. Everyone in the story is happy that John was killed and that Peter got to help save Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> It is only implied that Derek will be a total dick to Stiles. No, I don't know what happens next. They gave me this and then pissed off.


End file.
